Shower
by WolfGaming
Summary: Natsu and Erza fight a mud monster and get dirty and take a shower together and things get a little "Steamy"


**AN: I wanted to make a lemon so I did. It's a more hardcore one so if you don't like intense lemons this one probably isn't for ya. There a longer AN Note at the bottom too, if you're interested. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**

"Damn, that monster was stupidly hard to kill. I mean what kind of monster lives in mud?!" Natsu asked.

"For once I agree with you. It was like fighting in a pig pen. Now we're both covered in mud. Although, this is probably the norm for you, Natsu," Erza chuckled.

"OI, I'll have you know I actually have a very clean house!" Natsu scoffed.

"Mhmm, well I'm going back to the guild to take a shower," Erza said trying to scrape of the now tried mud of her and her armor.

"Yeah, same. Mud is one of the few things my fire can't burn off. Just makes it harder," Natsu remarked taking off his scarf as it was now caked in mud.

You see, Natsu and Erza just got back from a particularly dirty job. They had to fight well… To put a bluntly a mud monster a surprising strong one at that.

The 2 got to the guild and Natsu kicked open the door as usual. They immediately got looks from all the guild members considering they we're both caked in mud from head to toe.

"What happened to you guys?" Mira came up to them chuckling.

"Giant mud monster," Natsu said blankly as he walked past her to the showers with Erza.

"They really need to get gender specific showers. This is why I always shower at Fairy Hills," Erza scoffed, closing the door behind them.

"This is Master we're talking about. Good luck convincing that old perv," Natsu chuckled. Going to the other end of the shower, and turning the hot water all the way up.

"I suppose you're right. I've already had to "talk" with him about the Lacrima camera I found in the shower," She said as she turned on the water at a much more reasonable temperature. Un-equipping her muddy armor.

"Ha, dirty old perv probably got the idea from Gildarts," Natsu laughed, taking off his clothes.

After about 10 minutes of showering Erza called out to Natsu. "Err, hey Natsu sorry to ask but could you wash my back? I'm starting to think this mud is actually clay," Erza, said. With a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"Yeah, but you'll have to do mine after. I have the same problem," Natsu said walking over to Erza.

Erza was unfortunate enough to look over just as Natsu turned around. She got full site of his well, cannon. It was easily 6-7 inches flaccid. Her face instantly turned bright red. Her eyes bulged. She quickly turned around smashing her forehead into the wall.

'OH GOD IT'S HUGE. No no, no, no. You are not a pervert Erza we've showered plenty of times before. The only difference now is that we're adults now and he's hot and has abs and a huge… NO, you will not think of such indecent things! Wait I swear I've read a smut book like this once…'

"OI, Earth to Erza!" Natsu said as he tapped Erza's shoulder and unconsciously snapped her back to reality.

"KYAA" Erza screamed punching Natsu across the shower room. He groaned as he hit the wall with an audible smack.

"Owww, Erza what the hell was that for?!" He said getting up slowly and walking back to her with his hand holding his back.

"It was your fault for creeping up on me," she responded. Crossing her arms under her well-endowed chest. Natsu gulped at the Action. 'Just don't look and you'll be fine. Just don't look and you'll be fine he kept repeating in his head.

"Alright fine, fine, fine," Natsu said. Opting to not get in a confrontation with Titania. He was too tired anyway.

"Well anyway, just hurry up and get this crap off my back," she said turning around. Showing her larger than average butt. To Natsu who again gulped even harder this time. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try and suppress is boner. Which kinda worked giving him a half boner. 'Alright, just grab the soap and don't look down. You got this' Natsu said as he picked up the soap and started getting the dried mud/clay off her back. "Mhmm" Erza emitted a moan which didn't help Natsu's cause at all. After getting more than half the mud off her back the hard part came. The lower back.

'Oh Kami help me. I just have to keep my dragon instincts down so I don't lose control. I have to worry about my boner too fuck my life,' He thought. Starting on the lower back. The mud reached just above the buttocks area around where her back dimples were. A very appealing trait to Natsu.

After another 5 minutes of trying to get the hard mud off her gently and trying to keep the boner down he finally finished. 'Oh thank Kami it's done,' Natsu thought letting out a sigh.

"Alright my turn Erza I got this damn stuff on my back too," Natsu said turning around.

"Got it," Erza said. Turning around and being met with the very toned back of Natsu making her blush. She got the soap and started to work on the mud.

'God, I didn't even realize how hot and bothered I am until I saw how buff he's gotten,' she thought herself cheeks sporting a light blush.

'I wonder if he would notice if I used my breast's to wash his back. I mean, he's pretty dense I don't even know if he knows what sex is. Besides, I'm really horny anyway I could care less if he did.' She though getting excited at the prospect.

She didn't realize she was almost done with his back having done the middle and lower back.

'Well, might as well try it' She though as she gently pressed her well-endowed chest to his back. She started to gently move up and down. Natsu immediately tensed up at this.

"Uhh, Erza whatcha doing?" He asked chuckling nervously as he slowing watched he penis reach full mast silently thanking whatever god there was that she was behind him.

"Hmm? Oh, I just thought that this way would be faster and more efficient. Do you mind it?" She asked in a very sultry tone resting her hand over his shoulder.

"N-N-No. Not at all. Just caught me off guard," He responded shakily. His eyes starting to turn into slits.

"Well, I'm glad because I'm rather enjoying myself" She said again in a sultry tone. She decided she wanted to take a little peak around him to see if her plan had succeeded. Which it defiantly did. Her mouth watered as she saw his easily 9-10 inch rock hard dick. All of a sudden she found herself pinned against the shower wall. Natsu had her hands trapped above her head seeing directly into his eyes which were now yellow with black slits.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?" She asked in a shaky but exited voice.

"I-I Can't hold it back anymore Erza you've teased me long enough. It's time for you take responsibility for your actions," he whispered into her ear in a husky voice while grinding up against her.

"Mmm I think I can oblige," She moaned. As she smashed her lips into his as he grab her hair intensifying the kiss.

"I've always wanted to try a blowjob Natsu," She said. Pressing up against him grabbing his cock and stroking it. Natsu moaned.

"Well, practice makes perfect you know," He said into her ear.

"Mmm, it indeed does," She said Bending down. To where she was on her knees. She took a deep breath slightly intimidated by the sheer size of it. She gently poked it with her finger making it twitch.

"Well, now or never I suppose," She whispered to herself as she put it in her mouth.

"Mhmm, Fuck yeah Erza that feels great," Natsu said raising her confidence as she started to get more fluent at it. A coating of saliva coated about 6 inches of his penis. She slowly started getting faster and faster. Taking 8 inches at this point. Natsu grabbed her head and started helping along. She started gagging a bit but didn't lose pace.

"Erza, you're too good at this!" Natsu said as he pressed Erza's head all the way to the base of his cock as she gagged taking his full 10 inches. She was getting really excited by how dominant Natsu was. She kept taking all of his cock into her mouth she took it all in and shook her head to increase the pleasure. She finally had to take a breath, though. Before she started to kiss the tip of his cock.

"Stop teasing my Erza, please," Natsu said. In a pleading voice. After on last kiss she took his cock back into her mouth this time she also enveloped his cock into her breasts you could almost not see it in her giant pillows she started to rub and bounce her tits on his cock faster and faster starting to pick up more speed wanting to savor the taste and feeling of having his rod in her mouth and in her pillows. She finally reached her original pace. Spit dripping off her tits on the ground.

"Fuck Erza, I'm gonna cum!" Natsu said franticly.

"Come in my mouth and on my tits Natsu. I want to taste and feel it please!" She said.

"AH FUCK, IM CUMMING!" Natsu yelled as he shot is hot see down her throat, and on her tits and face. Moaning. Natsu's cum filled Erza mouth as she drank it all down.

"Mhmm, Tastes delicious, Natsu," she said licking her lips. She found herself pinned against the wall a second time. Without warning Natsu inserted 2 of his fingers in her soaking cunt.

"Ahh, fuck that feels great Natsu," She said grabbing onto his shoulders for support. Natsu, started off slow and being a tease but slowly started increasing his speed making her moan even louder.

"Just returning a favor Erza," Natsu said huskily in her ear. He curved his finger upwards slight hitting her G-Spot perfectly. Erza's vision went white and that moment feeling pleasure than no toy has ever given her.

"S-S-S-Slow down N-N-Natsu," Erza said, halfheartedly. Moaning and pressing her head into the crook of his neck riding the waves of pleasure. Feeling a tightening in her stomach knowing she was about to cum. Just as she was about the cum Natsu stopped and remove his finger making her wine at feeling the emptiness

"Why did you stop? Please just finish me off!" Erza pleaded.

"I'm just returning the favor Erza," Natsu said teasingly. He then started to brush and pinch her clit almost sending her over then edge.

"Natsu, please…" She pleaded. He finally obliged and stuck 3 fingers in her and started thrusting finally throwing her over the edge.

"N-Natsu I'm cuming!" She yelled arching her back as she squirted all over his hand and arm.

"That was great Natsu," Erza panted. As he slowly took his fingers out. Before all of a sudden bending down he started to eat her out. Thinking it tasted of a mix of strawberries and nectar Erza enjoying it even more then Natsu. She started to pant even more he stuck his tongue even deeper and curved it upward hitting her G-Spot again.

"Fuck this feels great Natsu I'm going to cum again!" She yelled. As she came in Natsu's mouth He was personally loving the taste.

"That was amazing Natsu," Erza managed to pant out.

"Glad you liked it as much as I liked mine. I suppose it's time to move onto the main event, no?" Natsu whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, I think so too," Erza said grinding her ass cheeks on his now hard cock. Natsu pinned her against the wall and grabbed his cock, slowing putting his cock into her soaking pussy. Bottoming out not having to break her hymen, because of all the toys she used. They both moaned as Natsu started really slowly savoring the moment before he started picking up speed watching her ass ripple with each thrust.

"You're so tight Erza," Natsu Moaned. Thrusting faster and faster. Into Erza's hot core his tip entering her womb with each thrust.

"God you're so fucking big Natsu. Cum inside me make me pregnant" She pleaded taking his full 10 inches into her. As she pushed back against him adding even more power to his already wild thrusts. You could hear her ass slapping against Natsu as he was now at full speed.

"Fuck, Erza I'm gonna cum soon," Natsu said into her ear.

"Mmm, me too, just keep going for a little longer my little dragon," She moaning turning her head to capture him into a lip lock. Her ass jiggling against him.

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum Natsu. Cum inside me make me pregnant" Erza cried as she felt the knot for the second time.

"OH FUCK!" Natsu yelled as he released his load into Erza's womb.

"AHH," Erza screamed simultaneously Cumming. Putting her hands against the wall panting. Natsu slowly took his cock out of Erza's pussy watching the cum drip out.

"God that was amazing Natsu," Erza said turning around and kissing him. While he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't think we're not done yet. I still have another round in me," He said, huskily into her ear. He laid her on the ground as he laid down too. He slowly slid himself into her again and started thrusting he grabbed onto her breast and started pinching and biting her nipple as she moaned. All while he kept thrusting into her core.

"Fuck this is amazing," Erza said enjoying every second of her pounding. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth at this point. She was saying incoherent things as Natsu continued to abuse her cunt.

"I'm going to cum soon, Erza," Natsu said increasing his pace even more so.

"Me too come with me, please. She begged," Natsu nodded

"FUCK IM CUMMING," Natsu screamed.

"OH GOD, ME TOO," Erza yelled, as they both came. Natsu's seed filling up Erza's womb for a second time. He took his cock out of Erza's pussy once again yet he was still hard as a rock much to Erza's surprise.

"I want to go another round, Erza. Are you up for the challenge?" Erza scoffed.

"Of course I am what do you have planned for me my little dragon?" She said into his ear tracing his abs as she watched his cock slowly grow to full mast for a 3ird time in the past 45 minutes.

"Do you remember the one time I stayed at your house after that one S Class mission?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded.

"Well, I ended up finding your little stash of erotic books and toys under your bed." Natsu said as Erza blushed.

"I found your anal toys Erza so, I think it would only be appropriate to try it to cover all bases no?" Natsu whispered into her ear. As Erza shiver at the thought.

"I only just started trying anal Natsu, I'm not sure," Erza said. A bit nervously.

"Mmm, I'll be really gentle I promise," Natsu said kissing Erza.

"Ok, only if you're gentle, though," Erza said. She was swiftly knocked down her face touching the ground with her ass up in the air. Natsu slowly aligned his cock into her rear entrance. Slowly putting just the tip in at first. Erza's face contorted slightly never having put anything so big into there.

"Can I go deeper?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, just be slow," Erza responded as he slowly started going all the way in.

"Erza, you're so tight. I think this is tighter than your pussy, fuck" Natsu said barely able to contain his load. He finally bottomed out. He slowly pulled out watching her ass being pulled inside out. He very slowly started increasing pace.

"This feels so much better than I thought it would," Erza moaning as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she was drooling. Natsu started increasing his pace more. Erza's ass was now jiggling with each thrust.

"Fuck you're so tight Erza!" Natsu said, increasing more speed.

"Dammit you're so big Natsu. I love the feeling of your cock in my ass," Erza screamed. All of a sudden Natsu lifted her up he was holing both legs above her head as he continued thrusting as fast as he could. Erza started moaning even more in this position he could go even deeper. She felt she would be split in half.

"I'm cumming Erza, Natsu yelled as he shot his hot seed into her ass.

"OH FUCK YES," Erza screamed as she came from the pleasure of having her ass demolished by Natsu's cock. Erza thought it was over but Natsu had other plans he picked her again and put her right leg on his shoulder as he entered her again. This time much faster and harder. He watched her ass ripple with each thrust into her anal.

"Fuck Erza you're so good. I could do this all day." Natsu said panting as he continued thrusting into her ass.

"God, I love you Natsu Dragneel," Erza screamed as her tongue was hanging out as her eyes were rolled back.

"And I love you Erza Scarlet," Natsu moaned as her ass was holding onto him like a python.

"I'm going to cum soon Natsu," Erza screamed feeling a huge knot in her stomach experiencing pleasure like she's never felt before.

"Me too Erza. I'm going to come inside you," Natsu said. As he felt his cock start pulsating. As he did one last mighty thrust he came into Erza. She felt his warm seed fill her ass for the second time. Natsu slowly slide his cock out of her ass it was still rock hard though.

"Erza." Natsu asked.

"What is it?" She asked panting slightly.

"I need one more go. Can you handle that?" Natsu asked

"I'm S class for a reason Natsu of course I can" She said jumping onto him as she crouched over him putting his cock into her ass once again. Going into reverse cowgirl having her ass facing him. Started going up and down slowly getting used to the new position before she started moaning and Natsu started to slowly thrust into her tight hole as he watched her ass clap against him. They both started to increase speed as her ass clapped and her hole tightened like a python around Natsu's cock. They were both feeling incredible amounts of pleasure.

"You like it in your ass don't you Erza?" Natsu asked thrusting even faster to the point in was just a blur watching her ass ripple.

"FUCK YES, PLEASE CUM IN MY ASS NATSU," Erza pleaded. As she raced towards her orgasm

"Your wish" Natsu said as he shot his finale loud into Erza's ass. As they both came a finale time. Erza fell on top of Natsu both of them panting from over an hour of sex.

"Oi, Erza?" Natsu asked sounding exhausted.

"What *Pant* is it?" Erza asked sounding equally as exhausted.

"Does this make us Girlfriend and Boyfriend?" Natsu asked a puzzled look on his face.

"OF COURSE IT DOES YOU IDOIT I MIGHT BE PREGRANT BECAUSE OF YOU I'LL MAKE YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND IF I HAVE TO!" Erza yelled back slightly irritated.

"No need to yell, I'm happy to be your boyfriend Erza!" Natsu said back. Capturing her into an intense lip lock.

"Great now I need to shower for real to get off all this sweat," Erza said as Natsu chuckled.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the lemon. I know there wasn't much of a story but I didn't really intend to be one. It is a lemon after all. I know I haven't written in a while but as I said in my last story I just do this when I feel the urge to. This was actually surprisingly fun to write. I think it was better than my previous story but you guys will be the judges. I tried to cover most of the basic kinks in this lemon but I dunno. I decided to add some more kinks in this story like anal since there aren't a lot of different kind of lemon stories so I wanted to mix it up. I didn't go too crazy though. Sorry, if the story was a little bit too much for some people, but again. I wanted to add something a bit new. I might create another lemon maybe longer featuring a different girl such as Mirajane or Cana in the future but no promises. On A side note I did think about creating a multi chapter fanfic but I decided against it because, I feel as if I might lose interest and abandon it. Which I feel is a thing that happens a lot which sucks. Also, I would to congratulate the whole of the NatZa community for hitting 300 stories. This should be the 301'Th story so that's pretty cool I mean we're still a long way off of 5.2K that Nalu has but you know. It's something. Let's also forget that like more than half of them are incomplete/abandoned/hiatus but I'll take what I can get. Well, that's enough of my rambling hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this and with that peace!**


End file.
